


Daughter

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Soldier parents [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Caring, Caring Bucky Barnes, Caring Steve, Caring Steve Rogers, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kid Fic, Kid reader, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Napping, Protective Bucky, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, caring bucky, lots of love, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: This is based on the story 'What does she need'. Most of it is just a copy but the end is different. Now it's about how Steve and Bucky deal with Y/N when she stays small instead of getting big again.





	Daughter

 

She can’t feel her legs and arms. She can’t open her eyes. She tried for at least four minutes now but nothing happens, nothing moves. She knows she sits on a chair and that these people did horrible things to her from which she didn’t felt anything. What she is feeling is the blood that escapes her body and weakens her. She feels lost. Nearly everything that kept her sanity at bay is gone now. She can’t see, she can’t move, she barely can feel. But somewhere in the distance she hears a loud noise. _What is that? It shall stop._

There are shouts. Nothing she can understand but definitely there. And they're getting nearer. _Please. Please, get me out. I want to go home_. She tries to think of how much time had passed since she was strapped to the chair. But she can’t remember. Her brain is clouded, like a thick fog wrapping around anything important There are more shouts. They’re nearer this time. She hears boots on the stone floor, a door pushed open and hitting the wall with a loud bang. She tries to open her eyes again but still they remain closed. The voices are shouting again. This time she can hear them more clearly. “Ste.. ound he…” _Why can I not understand what they are saying? Please, get me out._

She feels herself drifting off. The voices muffle again. Suddenly there are hands on her. Warm and firm. On her ankles, wrists, stomach and face. She wants to fight them at first. She wants to scream at them to let her go. But all she manages is a grunt. A small, nearly inaudible grunt. The loud sounds fade into nothing. The feeling of the hands on her skin vanishes. The last thing she can remember is her name. Shouted by an incredibly sad and frantic voice.

“Y/N!”

 

* * *

 

“Hurry! Get her in. We don’t have much time!” Bruce shouts and prepares a bed for Steve to lay Y/N down. She's pale. She lost too much blood. Since they found her there passed over forty minutes, and she didn’t regain consciousness or showed any sign of being alive. Except of still breathing. Bruce and Helen are quick to push everybody out of the room. Steve stares at the closed door. His brain paints the worst scenarios he can dream of. All in just a few seconds and starting again and again. He swallows and looks around. Natasha, Wanda, Clint and Tony are standing there, staring at the door with worried expressions. Every single one of them learned to love Y/N over the time and none of them can imagine how it could be without her anymore. His eyes dart further through the hall, searching for a specific person. There. There he is. Sitting on the floor, knees drawn to his chest, head in his hands. Steve walks up to him and crouches down, one hand finding his metal shoulder. “Bucky.” The other man reaches for Steve's other hand, gripping it hard. “What- what if she’s-” He swallows. Steve knows exactly what he thinks.

What if she's not going to make it?

“She will. She has to.” He leans forward and presses his forehead to Bucky's. “We'll just have to give her some time. She'll make it. I know it.”

The door slams open. Every pair of eyes in the hall directs to the man standing there. “We have a problem.” Steve feels his chest tighten. His eyes dart back to Bucky who starts shivering and crying silently. “What is it?”

“We don’t have enough blood. We have one bag of her blood type, but she needs more. We need either two new bags or someone for a blood transfusion.”

“And where are we going to find either of this?” Tony walks up to Bruce. “There has to be something else. Something quicker.”

“I know.” Bruce holds up a hand. “But there is nothing. I looked through your files and it seems that Steve could be a potential donor for that. He has the same blood type.” The eyes wander from Bruce to Steve. He doesn’t think. He stands up and walks past Tony. “Do it. Anything that helps keeping her alive. Do it.” Bruce nods and walks back in motioning for Steve to follow him. He takes one last look at Bucky before turning to Nat. “Try to calm him. He needs a clean head for this.” They both nod at each other and Steve follows Bruce into the operating room.

 

* * *

 

Bucky sits on the chair. He's torn between his two lovers. Steve’s lying to his right. Sleeping after giving a lot of blood to safe Y/N. She’s lying to his left. Still unconscious. Bruce had told him that all they could do now is wait. She wasn't hurt much. Some minor cuts and some bruises but nothing major. Except for the large cuts on her arms. Helen helped to seal them so that they wouldn't turn into scars. But for anything else they can't do much. He takes her hand in his. This feeling. It’s so familiar. He had missed it so much for the last two days in which she was gone. But something feels strange. He can’t get a grip on what it was but something is not like it is supposed to be. A sigh comes from his right. He looks over just as Steve's eyes flutter open. “Hey Stevie.” He stands up and takes the two steps to his bed just to sit down on its edge again. This time he takes Steve's hand in his own. Familiar. And nothing feels off. Just like it is supposed to be. “Hey.” Steve's voice cracks a little. It’s rough and deep from sleep and disuse. He clears his throat and directs a small smile at Bucky. “How’s she?”

“Okay, I guess. You?”

“I'm fine. A little tired.” Bucky gives him a smile but it vanishes as soon as it comes. “How are you holding up, Buck? You need to drop?” Bucky takes a deep breath but shakes his head. “I did for an hour. Nat watched over me. I’m fine.”

“Really?” Steve sits up a little, tightening his grip on Bucky's hand. “What am I supposed to act like? Should I scream and punch everything that there is? Because I really like to. Or should I cry and think of the worst thing that can happen now? Because I feel like crying.” Steve reaches up and places his hand on Bucky's right cheek. “Just stay and hope that everything will get better.” Bucky nods. His eyes fix on Y/N again. “Go. I’ll come over in a minute.” Bucky looks back at Steve. Then he nods, leans in and gives him a kiss. He lingers there for a second with closed eyes before retreating to his old place. Again, he takes Y/N's hand in his own but this time he frowns. “Huh.”

“What?”

“Something’s not right. I just can't figure out what it is.” His eyes wander over her body and suddenly he knows what it his. He jumps up and bolts out of the room. He hears faintly Steve's shouts, but he doesn't care. “Bruce! Bruce!” He runs down the corridor until he nearly runs into the man he searched for. “Bucky?”

“You have to come. Something is wrong.” He's already on his way back. He hears Bruce's steps behind him. A few feet more ring to his ears, and he knows that the others are following him, too. He enters the room again. Steve is sitting on Y/N bedside. He looks up with wide eyes. “Buck! She’s...”

“I know.”

“What's happening?” Nat steps into the room, followed by Bruce, Wanda and Tony. “I held her hand and it felt off. At first, I didn't know what it was but then I saw it. Her hand is smaller than before, her clothes to big.”

“What do you mean?” Bruce cocks his head to the side and walks up to Y/N. “She's dropping!” Steve and Bucky say it at the same time. Bucky walks beside Steve and helps him to sit on the chair rather than on the mattress of Y/N's bed. “Do you want to say, that Y/N is dropping? Out of nowhere?”

“Yes.” Steve nods. Tony grins and scoffs. “That’s not possible. As long as she's no supersoldier like you she can't drop.”

“Actually…” Everyone looks at Bruce's as he measures Y/N pulse. “She got blood from Steve. That means a little of the serum is now in her blood flow. Technically she's able to drop now.” Steve's eyes dart back to Y/N. “How long?”

“Something’s not right. I just can't figure out what it is.” His eyes wander over her body and suddenly he knows what it his. He jumps up and bolts out of the room. He hears faintly Steve's shouts, but he doesn't care. “Bruce! Bruce!” He runs down the corridor until he nearly runs into the man he searched for. “Bucky?”

“You have to come. Something is wrong.” He's already on his way back. He hears Bruce's steps behind him. A few feet more ring to his ears, and he knows that the others are following him, too. He enters the room again. Steve is sitting on Y/N bedside. He looks up with wide eyes. “Buck! She’s...”

“I know.”

“What's happening?” Nat steps into the room, followed by Bruce, Wanda and Tony. “I held her hand and it felt off. At first, I didn't know what it was but then I saw it. Her hand is smaller than before, her clothes to big.”

“What do you mean?” Bruce cocks his head to the side and walks up to Y/N. “She's dropping!” Steve and Bucky say it at the same time. Bucky walks beside Steve and helps him to sit on the chair rather than on the mattress of Y/N's bed. “Do you want to say, that Y/N is dropping? Out of nowhere?”

“Yes.” Steve nods. Tony grins and scoffs. “That’s not possible. As long as she's no supersoldier like you she can't drop.”

“Actually…” Everyone looks at Bruce's as he measures Y/N pulse. “She got blood from Steve. That means a little of the serum is now in her blood flow. Technically she's able to drop now.” Steve's eyes dart back to Y/N. “How long?”

“How long will it take her to drop or how long until she's normal again?”

“Both.”

“Well.” Bruce fiddles with the pen in his hands. “Dropping will take a few minutes, I think. I can't really say when she's going to be big again. We have to wait.”

“Will she… I mean, can she do this forever now? Like Steve and Bucky do? This would be difficult.” Wanda looks between Steve, Bucky and Bruce. “I don’t think so. I hope this is a onetime thing.”

Everybody nods. They organize chairs and some coffee. Steve gets back on his bed. Bucky can tell that, despite the serum, he's still tired. He sits down beside him so that Steve can lean on him while closing his eyes. Wanda goes to the common room to get the others and tell them what's happening. Tony and Nat sit down on the two chairs in the room while Bruce leaves to talk to Dr. Cho about the dropping theories.

 

It takes twenty minutes until a whimper is heard. Bucky looks up from Steve's sleeping form. He looks at Y/N and for a moment he holds his breath. There is no longer the beautiful woman he knows. Instead, there lies a little girl. Not older than maybe a year. She rubs her eyes and as she opens them, they fix on the surrounding people. A shocking second nothing happens. Then her eyes water and sobs are heard. Surprisingly she cries silent. There's nearly no sound to hear. Bucky slips out under Steve and walks slowly to the crying girl. Everybody else seem to hold on their breath. As the eyes of the girl fix on Bucky, she reaches up immediately. Bucky hesitates a moment. He looks around. Nat nods at him. His eyes get back to Steve who's still asleep. Then they direct back on the girl. She’s still silently crying, holding up her hands to be picked up. And Bucky does. He carefully wraps her in his arms. Her little hands wrap around his neck and her face hides in his shoulder. As if on instinct he starts to bounce her a little and shushes her cries. “It's okay. I’m here. Shh. Papa’s here.”

“Buck? Who’re you talking to?” He turns around. Steve rubs his eyes, still half asleep. He walks over to the blonde super soldier and sits on the mattress. “Hey princess look who's here.” Steve opens his eyes and is met with the smallest and innocent looking eyes he saw in a long time. “Y/N?” The little girl stares at him. Suddenly she reaches for him and squeals, showing her little teeth. Steve's face lights up. He takes the girl from Bucky arms and sets her in his lap. She laughs and pats Steve's cheek with her little hands. “Daddy.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Steve feels tears in his eyes. He looks up at Bucky to find him staring at him. “She's beautiful.” Suddenly Bucky starts laughing. Then some more voices join. Nat comes up to Steve and pats his shoulder. “You're talking like you just gave birth to her.”

“Well, I kind of did.”

“You’re weird, Rogers.” Sam comes up on Bucky's side and takes a glance at the girl who’s fast to hide in Steve's chest. “Quite shy. Totally different from usual.” Clint, Wanda and Tony back of a little to give them some space. Nat gives Steve's shoulder a last squeeze than she drags Sam with her, out of the room, the others following. Steve looks down at the girl yawning in his arms. Bucky settles down beside him and takes the position he had earlier. “She is beautiful.”

 

* * *

 

“Y/N, take my hand, then we can go.” Steve holds down his hand for the girl to take. While Steve and Bucky got back into their apartment with Y/N, Nat was out shopping some clothes and supplies for the little girl. Now she was no longer in a to big shirt but in a beautiful yellow dress with little white and brown bunnies on it. Bucky had managed to tie her hair into two pigtails. The girl reaches up and takes his hand. Slowly Steve walks out of their apartment. They walk until they get out to the patio. Y/N grip on his hand tightens. As he looks down, he sees her stare at the grass and the few trees. Then she looks up with a smile, tugging on his hand while pointing with her other at the grass. “Da?”

“Yes, you can play. Stay in sight.” Steve smiles down at her and let’s go of her hand. For a moment she lays her head at an angle. Then she takes his hand and tugs again, while still pointing to the grass, looking at him with a strained face. “Me too?”

She nods and tugs him a few feet away from the spot he stands at. Steve follows her, but he doesn't quite know what to play. So, he just sits down beside her as she starts picking up flowers. He feels himself daydreaming as he suddenly has a full bouquet of daisies in his face. “Stebe.”

“Hey, you said my name.” He smiles at her and pats her head. “Are these for me?” The girl nods and as he takes the flowers. She smiles and falls forward to hug him with her little arms.

After that Steve walks around with her for a while. They visit Nat and Clint in the training room, Tony and Bruce in the kitchen of the common room, they pick up Bucky from the apartment to accompany him back to the training room. Then Steve drops her in Bucky’s and his playroom for her to play for a while. Sometime later they make their way back to the common room. Y/N’s still wobbly on her legs. They managed to get to the big doors of the common room as Y/N suddenly stops. She looks up at Steve with big eyes. “What is it sweetie?”

“Pee.”

“Pee?” The little girl nods and looks down. Now Steve understands what she meant. “You wear a diaper. It's okay. We eat lunch and then we change that. Okay?” She looks up again, staring with wide eyes at him. He frowns for a moment, then he picks her up. “Are you hungry?” She nods again and throws her arms around his neck. She took Steve by surprise as she places a big, wet kiss on his cheek and giggles. He laughs, then pushes the door to the common room open. Wanda’s already preparing lunch while Bucky fixes the table and the highchair for Y/N. He looks up as he hears Y/N's giggles. A smile replaces his own frown. “What are you two laughing about?”

“We won't tell. It's our secret.” Steve sticks out his tongue but lets Bucky take Y/N from his arms. “Oh, now you're having secrets with your dad?” Y/N giggles as Bucky tickles her side. Then he sets her down in the chair and secures her, so that she won't fall out of it. Wanda finally place some sandwiches in front of her. Bucky and Steve expected it to be a messy lunch, but they are surprised to find that Y/N's not one of these kids that rather plays with their food instead of eating it.

After lunch Bucky picks her up and lays down on the sofa in the common room, the girl on his stomach. “FRIDAY, can you dim the light?” As if on cue the light drops to an almost nighttime light level. “Can you play some lullabies?” Music starts to play. Curious of what he's doing Steve walks up to him. “What are you doing?”

“She's barely one, right? So, she has to take a nap.”

“And you're going to take one, too?”

“Exactly. Want to join?”

“No.” Steve laughs and stokes Y/N hair, her eyes already dropping closed. “I rather use the time alone for some training.” He leans down and kisses his girl who lets out a happy sigh, then he leans in on Bucky and kisses him. “Sweet dreams.”

 

* * *

 

The night was surprisingly uneventful. Y/N slept through most of it, just waking up once because she peed in her bed because both men forgot to give her another diaper. Too tired to change the sheets Bucky decides to take her into his bed, placing her between himself and a snoring Steve. After giving her a diaper of course. They have breakfast after asking FRIDAY what to get a kid at this age. They go into the park to take a walk and show Y/N around. She squeals at the ducks and after letting go of her hand for a second Steve finds her near the pond. He luckily manages to grab her before she falls right into it. At one point Steve leaves Bucky alone because of a briefing with Tony, Sam, Nat and Bruce.

“Hey Y/N, look. There’s a swan.” Bucky points at the lake, the beautiful bird swimming along the shore. Y/N looks up from the leave she just found. Her eyes follow Bucky’s finger. She squeals and jumps up ready to run to the white creature but is shortly stopped from Bucky’s hand on her stomach. Confused she looks at Bucky. “You can’t go near it. It’s a mommy and it gets scared if you go near it. The swan wants to protect her babies. You see?” He points at a few fluffy gray clouds behind the animal. The little girl follows the finger once again, cocking hear head to one side as she sees the clouds. “Cloud?”

“No.” Bucky laughs and kisses the top of her head. “That are the babies. You see, there are eyes and feet.” He points at the animals once again. Y/N laughs and claps her hands in delight, before she tries to go once more. “No, Y/N. We can just look, no touching.” A little frustrated she looks at Bucky again and puffs her cheek. “Come on, doll. Let’s go home, okay? It’s time for Papa’s nap. You can take one, too.” While he takes her hand and starts off leaving, she looks back at the animals, which now sat on the grass. She waves with one hand. “Bye-bye.” Bucky looks down and a smile spreads on his face. She’s really adorable.

 

* * *

 

Bucky sits down on the armchair, eyes fixed on the little girl. He had given Y/N a stuffed elephant a few seconds ago which she accepted eagerly. He practically feels his features soften as he looks at her biting in the ear of the toy before cradling it in her arms and shushing it. He leans back a little, just watching her play, his head propped up on one hand. He lets his eyes slip shut, just for a moment, of course. Then there are little hands on his leg. He feels something light and fluffy falling on his flesh hand in his lap. Carefully, to not give away that he’s awake he peeks through his lashes. Y/N’s face is a little red as she tries to pull herself up, gripping tight on his jeans. It takes him an amount not to start laughing at her attempt to climb on his lap. He suppresses it and watches as she tries again. This time she gripes his other leg, too, standing in front of him and pulls herself up. She’s quick to grab his shirt as she almost slips down again. After a few minutes of trying and pulling she manages successfully to climb on his lap (Bucky helps her unnoticed by stretching out his right leg). Y/N grabs her new best friend and presses it to her chest and lets herself flop against Bucky’s chest with an exhausted huff. He opens his eyes fully as he sees her closing hers. He smiles again, this time shuffling around a bit to sit more comfortably, so that he can wrap his arms around her. She snuggles a little more into his chest, yawning at the same time. He finds her falling asleep quickly, so he decides to let come true what he said to her earlier and closes his eyes to take a little nap as well.

It doesn’t take long for Bucky to dose off but he wakes as he hears Steve enter the apartment. He hears the door shut close and the blonde shuffling to get out of his jacket. “Buck? I’m back.” Steve listens but no sound comes from either Bucky or Y/N. “Buck?” He quickly hangs up his jacket and slips out of his shoes before he walks into the kitchen first. He looks around but sees no one, just the empty bottle Nat had brought for Y/N to drink by herself. He turns around and walks into the living room. He almost walks past everything if it hadn’t been for a shadow in the corner of his sight. He turns around and looks at the armchair. A smile spreads over his features as soon as he sees them. “Again?” He picks up the blanket from the back of the couch and walks up to Bucky. Carefully he brings the fabric down and wraps them in it before he presses a little kiss on Y/N’s cheek. The girl smiles in her sleeps and grabs her stuffed animal a bit closer. Then the blonde leans in to press a kiss on Bucky’s forehead as well as the brunette opens his eyes. Steve supports himself on the backrest of the armchair, inches apart from Bucky. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah, barely.” Steve smirks but leans in nevertheless and kisses Bucky a bit forcefully. He feels the other super soldier smile against his lips and breaks apart too soon for his own liking. “Why are you sleeping out here? And where did Y/N get the elephant?”

“I brought it on our way home. Thought that she should have a toy, too if we do have one. And for sleeping out here”, Bucky smirks at the blonde “I wanted to wait, so you can carry us to bed.”

“I?”

“Yes.”

“You both?”

“At the same time.” Bucky confirms at Steve’s raised and confused eyebrows. “Come on, punk. I know you manage that just fine.”

“Jerk.” Steve tries to look a bit angry but he knows that he fails miserably if the smile on his lips shows any indication for that. Carefully to not jostle Y/N in Bucky’s arms too much, he slips one arm under Bucky’s knees and the other on his back and lifts them up. “You know you’re gonna pay for this later, do you?”

“I think not.” Bucky presses a kiss on Steve’s cheek before his eyes slip shut again. Steve shakes his head. He enters his own bedroom and places the both on his bed. Somehow, he manages to extract the blanket from under them. He throws the thin one from the living room on the ground before laying down beside Bucky, wrapping his own arm around both of the sleeping beings and covers them all with his blanket. He gives each of them a last kiss before slipping in a light sleep himself.

 

* * *

 

Steve feels warm. Not warm like sweating and hot, but warm in as feeling safe and at home. He rolls on his side and opens his eyes. Immediately a smile slips on his lips at the sight that greets him. Y/N lies between him and Bucky, one hand clutching his shirt tightly. The other one gabs Bucky’s pointy finger of his metal hand. As he looks closer, he sees that she’s not only holding his finger but sucks on his knuckle like on a pacifier. His smile widens, and he carefully strokes her hair behind her little ear, kissing her cheek before his eyes meet Bucky’s face. The other man is still asleep, mouth slightly open but no sound leaving his lips. His eyes wander back to the little girl. Her grip leaves his shirt and instead she rolls fully to her side, grabbing Bucky’s hand with both of her hands, still sucking in his knuckle. Steve reaches out again. He softly strokes her cheek and listens to the little sounds she makes. It takes him a while to register Bucky’s eyes on him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Bucky smiles at him, reaching out with his flesh hand and cups his cheek. He has a dreaming and admiring look on his face. Steve can’t really tell why, but he finds that he likes this look on his boyfriends’ face. “What is it?” He lays his head to the side but Bucky just shakes his head. “Nothing. Come here.” The brunette leans to him without disturbing the little girl and Steve does the same. They share a loving kiss and as they part Steve sees the same look still glued to Bucky’s features. He smiles at Bucky as he lies back down. “You’re having this look. I like it. It’s a while that you had it.”

“Which look?”

“This… I don’t know. This look of pure adoration. Happiness. Love. This look, like you’re truly feeling at home.”

“I do. I feel at home. With you and with Y/N I’m always home.” Steve rolls his eyes. “You’re a sap.”

“Maybe. It’s true though. But this is something new. And I like it. I never thought I would have this.” Bucky’s blue eyes look down at Y/N. Steve follows his gaze. Y/N is now drooling all over Bucky’s hand, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he just stares at her. “After I fell from that train, I thought I would never get to see you again. I was wrong. I got you. I got the Avengers. A family that I thought I would never really belong to. And then Y/N came stumbling in. She was the first person that wasn’t afraid and wanted to kill me. She accepted me. She accepted us and what we are.” His eyes meet Steve’s once again and the blonde nods at him. He knows what Bucky is going to say. “But still, I thought I can never have a family of my own.”

“I know. But this is quite a close one, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Bucky nods. He smiles at the little girl as she finally releases his hand and rolls on back. She yawns and lets her head roll to the other side so that she’s now facing Steve, a fist in each side of her head. “I don’t know if I will be a good dad, Stevie.” Steve looks back at Bucky. His expression has changed and now he looks worried and a shadow of sadness covers him. “Bucky.” Steve props himself up on one arm and takes Bucky’s flesh hand. He guides it to his lips and gives it a kiss. “I know it won’t be easy, but you manage me as kid. Y/N and I trust you with that. And now I trust you to be a wonderful dad for Y/N, as long as she needs it.” He studies Bucky’s face for a second before he starts talking once again. “You’ll be doing well. I know it. You’re not the monster you think you are. And I think that you let suck her on your finger is proof enough that you’re doing good.” He smiles at Bucky again and sees him mirroring it. “Who’s the sap now, punk?”

“Jerk.” They laugh and share a second kiss as suddenly a squeal and giggling fills the room. “Daddy.” Small hands reach up and brush each of them on their chins before they manage to part fully. They both look down at Y/N. She rolls on her stomach and crawls over to Bucky before she climbs his lap. “Papa.” She claps her hand on his cheek, giggling as his beard tickles her hand. “Hello, baby doll.” He holds her upright as he leans in and, instead of kissing her, rubs his cheek on hers. She squeals and tries to break free but Bucky’s grip on her is tight. “No. Noo.” She’s still laughing as Bucky finally lets go of her. As fast as she can she reaches for Steve to save her. “Daddy.” He takes her in his arms and lets himself fall on his back while he still holds his arms outstretched and holds the girl into the air. “Hey, baby girl. Slept well?” The little girl nods and giggles as Steve changes her weight on his arms and jostles her. He brings his arms back down and nuzzles his face into her hair. “Hey, Buck.”

“Hm?” Bucky moves closer to them and drapes and arm around Y/N as well while she fiddles with Steve’s shirt. “I can get used to it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if she doesn’t get back. I could get used to her, having a kid, being a full-time parent.” Steve turns his head to look from Y/N to Bucky. “I love this.” A gentle smile comes to Bucky’s face, and he kisses Steve’s cheek before he picks a squealing Y/N from his chest and stands up and sways with her in his arms to an imaginary music. “Your daddy is a sap, Y/N. A real bad one. He’s lucky we love him, hm?” Y/N giggles and looks back at Steve. He rolls to his side and props himself up on his elbow, head resting on his hand with and adoring expression. “But he’s right. I could get used to it, too.” Suddenly Bucky stops swaying and sniffs the air. “But not to this smell. Let’s get you changed.” He rushes out of the room and hears Steve’s distant laughter echo through the apartment. He walks into the kids’ bathroom and lays Y/N on the changing table. He quickly gets her out of her sleeping clothes and is just about to open her diaper as Y/N starts wiggling and laughing. Bucky looks at her with an amused expression. But Y/N keeps looking to the door and laughs. For a second Bucky frowns, but then he looks over to Steve who has the elephant in his hands and holds it to his face twisting and turning it as if it kisses all over his face. Bucky lets out a snort and looks back down at Y/N. He presses a hand to Y/N’s tummy to hold her still while he opens the used diaper and gets it off of her before throwing it in the trashcan beside the table. Steve comes over and stands beside the table, but not before he gives Bucky a kiss and a light slap on the butt. He yelps and glares at Steve who just laughs. “I’m pretty sure she would say we’re disgusting, Steve.”

“Good thing she’s small and adorable now. Look who searched for you, Y/N.” Steve holds the toy up over Y/N’s face. She stretches out her hands and laughs. Steve puts the toy down to her face and lets the trunk wander over her face while he makes kiss noises. Bucky uses her distraction to quickly clean her up and get a new diaper on her. “Well, finished. Now we have to change your clothes.”

 

* * *

 

Steve sits on the floor with blocks, cars and a puppet, that Pepper had brought earlier, scattered around him. Y/N sits in front of him and tries to build her tower higher. Bucky knows that it’s going to fall soon with the way it sways. “Hey, Stevie. I’ll go down to Tony. Check up and all.” He leans down and gives him a quick peck on top of his head. At the same time, Steve looks up and instead of his hair Bucky has his lips on his. He smiles in the kiss until a loud crash lets them part. “Oh.” Y/N looks confused and shocked but then giggles and starts to build her tower again. The men smile at her. “Take care, Buck. Don’t tease him too much.”

“Me?” He points at himself offended. “Stark is the one to bully me. I just pay him back.” Still, he smiles, so Steve doesn’t really worry. He waves a quick goodbye at the brunette before he looks back at Y/N. “Now, do you need help?” She looks up briefly before she returns to building. “Was that a yes?” He doesn’t get an answer.

 

By the time Bucky comes back up it’s almost lunchtime. He was gone longer than he had expected but not as long as it could have been. He was gone for about two hours and that was still pretty fast if he considers that Tony loves to keep him down to talk about all the things, he’s developing just to tease him while he works on his arm slower than he would if he would shut up.

Bucky opens the apartment door, shrugs out of his jacket and the shoes. “Steve? I’m back.” He doesn’t get an answer, so he walks into the living room and then into the kitchen as he sees no sign of the blonde. “Steve?” He searches in the kid’s room first before he remembers that he left them in the playroom earlier. He walks through the hall and opens the door but stops shortly. “Papa.” Y/N sits next to Steve and chews on a big block. Steve however is lying on his side, the elephant pressed to his chest and fast asleep. Y/N laughs and lets the brick fall while she makes grabby hands. “Papa!” Bucky smiles at her and tiptoes around Steve to pick the little girl up. He kisses her cheek and looks back down at Steve. “Daddy fell asleep while playing, huh?” Y/n nods and giggles again. “Are you hungry? How about rice and daddy has to clean it up?”

“Yes.” Y/N claps her and Bucky laughs as well.

He loves this.


End file.
